The Prince's birth
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Les soldats reviennent à la Capitale, et Mika les observe avec envie, rêvant de s'afficher un jour avec ces armures étincelantes. Dans les bras du Capitaine de la garde, une petite fille blonde revient du sud, otage garantissant la bonne entente entre les deux pays. Il faut qu'elle lui parle : Yachi deviendra son amie, c'est certain. MikaYachi & Fantasy!UA


**Note d'auteur. **

BONJOUR. Oui, aujourd'hui c'est un salut violent, mais j'aime vous agresser avec mon amour pour le MikaYachi (hein? Comment ça personne connait ? Patience mes enfants, je vous guide vers le droit chemin) =) Donc nous nous retrouvons pour le troisième jour de la OS Week, avec 16 heures de retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ?

Faut que j'explique deux trois trucs parce que y'a quand même des choses à dire : déjà, cet OS est un peu comme un prequel d'une fanfiction Haikyuu Iwaoi qui arrivera un jour (je l'espère) dans un monde UA Fantasy Réincarnation tout ça (ça s'appellerait The Prince's Fate en passant). Donc voilà, je vous en dis pas trop parce que si ça se trouve j'aurais la flemme de l'écrire et elle arivera jamais, mais dans tous les cas l'OS peut aussi exister tout seul =)))

J'espère que ça vous plaira, petit clin d'oeil à **liuanne** qui me suit dans mon ship et à **Aeliheart** parce que j'ai envie, zoubis !

Petit résumé de la week pour ceux qui se demande:

**Day 1** : Never have I ever / Cinéma

**Day 2** : Secret Hideaway / Art

**Day 3** : Betrayal / Heart song

**Day 4 **: Seeing red / Boundaries

**Day 5** : Without / Patience

**Day 6 **: Illogical / Knowing how

**Day 7** : Remorse / plans

* * *

**The Prince's birth**

* * *

**Day 3 : Betrayal**

Le jour du retour des chevaliers, Mika avait escaladé les remparts comme à son habitude.

Elle faisait cela depuis son plus jeune âge, et à présent même son père ne se fatiguait plus à la gronder. Les soldats, eux, lui tapaient dans la main quand ils la croisaient, mais ne s'inquiétaient plus vraiment de savoir s'il y avait des risques qu'elle chute et se fasse mal : la jeune fille était un véritable petit singe, tout le monde commençait à être au courant.

Agilement, utilisa les mêmes prises que la veille et tous les jours précédant, puis se hissa sur la première rangée. Les archers se plaçaient tout d'abord ici en cas d'attaque, mais elle ne les avait jamais réellement vu travailler. La journée, ils buvaient et jouaient aux cartes, et la nuit c'était la même chose mais en se servant des lanternes à pétrole. Certains savaient utiliser la magie, mais personne ne le faisait vraiment : beaucoup trouvaient ça trop fastidieux, trop épuisant, mais Mika pensait surtout qu'ils avaient fini par oublier. La magie était là, à portée de main, et même si quelques rares personnes étaient à jamais condamnées à ne jamais pouvoir l'utiliser, la majorité de la population finissait par parvenir à s'en servir pour les choses simples – allumer un feu, nettoyer la vaisselle, ou encore faire planer de petits objets légers –.

Elle venait de fêter ses sept ans, mais ne perdait pas espoir de voir ses pouvoirs s'éveiller un jour. Elle avait le temps. Elle était dans la norme. Il fallait juste qu'elle travaille dur.

Le deuxième et dernier niveau fut moins facile à atteindre, mais pas difficile pour autant. Il fallait simplement sauter plus haut et faire travailler ses biceps : escalader ces murs lui avait donné des muscles, et elle se faisait un plaisir de s'en servir.

La vue que lui offrait la hauteur de ces remparts était agréable et satisfaisante. Ici, personne ne la forçait à pétrir du pain et à porter des robes, et personne ne lui disait non plus que son rêve était ridicule. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille curieuse avec de grands yeux et des cheveux roux qui flottaient au vent.

Quand elle baissa la tête pour observer ce qui arrivait vers la grande porte de la ville, en contre bas, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Une immense progression faite d'hommes, de chevaux et de carrioles en bois revenait du lointain, d'un endroit où elle n'était jamais allée. Apparemment, d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la cité, les chevaliers de l'Empereur étaient partis conquérir des terres dans le sud, et revenaient à présent après quatre ans de combat. La capitale du royaume d'Emelle était tombée, et la Reine avait accepté de soumettre son pays à la domination de l'Empire en échange d'un cessé le feu et d'une liberté certaine. C'était en tout cas ce que Mika avait entendu du fils de la bouchère, et il adorait se tenir au courant des agissements de l'Empereur Echizen.

Elle, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était que la garde royale rentrait aux Palais, et qu'elle ne voulait louper ça pour rien au monde.

S'asseyant les pieds dans le vide, elle détacha la miche de pain qu'elle avait volée dans la boutique de son père et enroulée dans un tissu pour la fixer à sa taille. La grignotant lentement en arrachant de petits morceaux, la jeune fille attendit impatiemment que la progression se rapproche un peu plus : le nombre de soldats était réellement impressionnant et elle les observa en silence, des étoiles dans les yeux. Tous ces hommes portaient de magnifiques armures légères et brillantes, et les magiciens facilement remarquables grâce à leurs longs vêtements sombres avançaient sur les extrémités, près des carrioles.

Rares étaient les personnes proprement capables de développer leur magie et d'apprendre à manier une arme en même temps. Chacune de ces deux activités demandait du temps, et combiner tout ce travail était difficile et épuisant, mais pouvait surtout prendre des années : ceux qui y arrivaient faisaient la plupart du temps partie de la garde royale, rattachée à la protection de l'Empereur et de ses favorites. Ils étaient forts et puissants, tout ce que représentait le nouveau royaume que l'Empereur avait construit.

Les soldats passèrent les portes au moment où Mika terminait son goûter. Elle épousseta la tenue qu'elle s'était cousue elle même – une petite combinaison masculine marron qu'elle avait créée avec la robe que son père lui avait un jour ramenée du marché – puis commença à entreprendre le chemin inverse : redescendre était plus facile, mais il ne fallait pas non plus aller trop vite non plus car l'allégresse lui faisait souvent faire des bêtises. Vérifier ses prises avant d'y appuyer son poids était primordial si elle ne voulait pas finir avec une jambe tordue. Son père n'avait pas assez d'argent pour demander l'aide d'un magicien guérisseur, alors la jeune fille devrait simplement attendre que son membre reprenne sa forme initiale et prier pour qu'elle ne boite pas pour le restant de sa vie.

Quand Mika posa enfin ses pieds à terre, elle se mit immédiatement à courir en direction de l'avenue principale de la capitale. Toute cette foule passerait obligatoirement par là, et elle savait que la moitié de la ville devait s'être rassemblée sur les côtés jusqu'au pont en pierre qui menait aux Palais. En s'approchant, la fillette put constater qu'elle avait eu raison : toutes les ruelles adjacentes étaient noires de monde, alors elle se déporta vers les maisons qui surplombaient tout le reste. Elle savait où passer pour éviter la plupart des habitants, et ne se gênant pas pour escalader l'un des portails qui gardait l'entrée d'un escalier. Elle avait déjà emprunté ce chemin, si bien que quand elle se retrouva sur l'un des nombreux ponts étroits qui passaient au-dessus de l'avenue, la vue lui donna envie de sautiller sur place.

Elle se ferait très certainement gifler après, quand la vieille femme qui habitait là se rendrait compte que Mika venait d'utiliser son passage privé.

Baissant les yeux sur la foule qui hurlait en contre bas, elle put constater que la progression avait déjà pénétré de moitié dans la ville. L'ordre était un peu chaotique et les hommes fatigués, mais ils se tenaient droits et fiers sur leurs montures. Ceux à pieds traînaient vaguement, mais les cries des habitants semblaient leur redonner un peu de courage : même Mika se laissa aller à quelques encouragements en apercevant la garde royale qui se trouvait en tête.

Mais soudain, quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention et elle fronça les sourcils. Sur les genoux du capitaine Iwaizumi qui avançait sur son grand cheval sombre, accroché solidement à ses épaules, une petite fille blonde cachait son visage dans son cou. Elle était si petite et si propre au milieu de tous ces soldats transpirants au teint basané, la peau brûlée par le soleil. La sienne était aussi pâle que la porcelaine que Mika avait un jour vue dans la maison d'un bourgeois pas très sympathique.

Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, mais leur couleur lui parut si particulière que Mika se demanda si les gens la regardaient comme ils regardaient ses cheveux à elle. Leur couleur était différente, mais dans le fond il lui semblait qu'elles étaient pareilles.

L'armure du capitaine brillait de mille feux et se reflétait dans ses yeux rêveurs : elle observa la progression jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse tout au bout de l'avenue. Bientôt elle n'entendit plus que les soupirs déçus de la foule.

* * *

Yachi déposa une couronne de fleur dans ses cheveux et lui fit un sourire.

– Tu commences demain alors ?

Mika regardait l'une des pâquerettes tomber au cœur de sa paume avec un air heureux. Assise dans l'herbe, cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'elle observait son amie confectionner son œuvre avec ardeur.

– Eh oui. Apparemment, je serais la plus jeune chevalier depuis plus de cent ans. Et seulement la troisième femme, aussi.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de pain pour la remercier de son cadeau, et Yachi l'accepta avec une moue boudeuse.

– Je ne pourrais plus te voir aussi souvent.

– Tu rigoles ? Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte, c'est tout.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Tu sais bien que tu me manquerais trop. En plus, même si les gardes s'en fichaient pas mal que je vienne te voir avant, maintenant ils seront obligés de me saluer avec les honneurs.

C'était les avantages à avoir un joli visage innocent : ceux qui protégeaient l'entrée des Palais l'avaient au départ regardé comme un chat abandonné qui venait réclamer du lait, et elle avait réussi à entrer sans grandes peines.

Tendant le bras vers la plus belle fleur des environs, Mika l'attira magiquement à elle et la rendit encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était.

– Tiens, fit-elle en la lui offrant. Tu n'auras qu'à la mettre devant la fenêtre de ta chambre quand tu voudras me voir.

Yachi rougit agréablement et accepta son cadeau avec plaisir. Son regard était chaud et Mika eut envie de l'attirer à elle pour la faire rouler dans l'herbe fraîche.

– Ils ne vont pas en revenir, sourit-elle en se cachant légèrement derrière la rose. Tu seras géniale, j'en suis certaine.

Derrière elles, le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'eau de la mer sur laquelle reposaient les Palais.

* * *

Mika croqua dans sa pomme en chantonnant le refrain de quelque chose qu'elle venait d'entendre en ville. Devant la grande porte principale, à l'entrée du pont qui menait à la place des Palais, les gardes la saluèrent avec respect, comme à l'heure habitude. Elle leur lança à chacun un fruit provenant du grand sac en tissu qu'elle venait de récupérer au marché, puis continua son chemin d'un pas avenant et léger.

L'accouchement de la quatrième favorite de l'Empereur était pour bientôt, et elle savait ce que cet événement signifiait pour Yachi. Sa vie allait enfin prendre sens, le sens qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde : pouvoir donner tout l'amour qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle même à l'enfant d'une femme qu'elle respectait singulièrement.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors que le médecin royal venait d'affirmer que le nouveau-né était bien portant, maîtresse Akie avait demandé à ce que Yachi devienne la gouvernante de cet enfant. Elle en serait comme la seconde mère, et veillerait à son bonheur et à son éducation. Cette nouvelle l'avait fait pleurer comme une madeleine, et Mika avait été là pour s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui signifier son respect et lui transmettre ses remerciements.

À présent, la date fatidique approchait et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur rendre visite tous les jours. Elle voulait être certaine de ne pas louper l'événement.

En arrivant sur la place qui se séparait en six larges chemins – cinq voies royales et une route menant au camp d'entraînement et de repos de la garde –, elle prit sans hésiter celui qui partait en direction du Palais Bleu, l'endroit où résidait la quatrième favorite de l'Empereur Echizen. Il valait mieux qu'elle évite de s'aventurer sur les autres chemins : le Palais Blanc, lieux de résidence de l'Empereur, était très jalousement gardé, et elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser les autres princes qui vivaient respectivement dans les différents Palais colorés.

Accélérant le pas, elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'aucun garde ne veillait la porte d'entrée, derrière le grand jardin verdoyant. Tout autour il n'y avait que le silence et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, et Mika s'arrêta pour poser son sac de pommes sur le sol. Un étrange sentiment de gêne venait de lui donner une sueur froide, et cette impression la força à placer sa main sur l'épée attachée à sa ceinture avant de continuer.

Les couloirs étaient tout aussi déserts, et cette fois ce ne fut plus qu'un pressentiment : une odeur de sang parvint à ses narines et elle dégaina son arme en s'élançant vers la chambre de madame Akie. En chemin, elle croisa quelques soldats, tous morts la gorge tranchée, étalés sur le sol en marbre.

_Ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'une attaque groupée_, se dit-elle en observant du coin de l'oeil les blessures.

La jeune femme n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour observer les dégâts : si ces hommes étaient morts dans de telles circonstances, alors elle commençait à craindre pour la vie de...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir davantage car la seconde d'après son pied enfonçait la porte de la chambre de la maîtresse, et Mika pénétrait dans la pièce, les yeux flamboyants. Son regard trouva immédiatement les cheveux blonds qu'elle recherchait tant, parmi tous ces cadavres étalés sur le sol – des servantes, un médecin, des infirmières –, retranchés dans un coin. Yachi tremblait de tous ses membres, les paupières closes, et le corps refermé sur quelque chose qu'elle semblait prête à protéger de sa vie –

Mika écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le sang, puis la peau fripée d'un nouveau-né.

Sur le lit, Akie reposait silencieuse et immobile, les bras écartés et la peau pâle. Les draps tachés de rouge empestaient la pièce, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que la naissance avait eu lieu. Et que la maîtresse n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention de l'autre côté, près de la fenêtre, et en voyant le vers brisé au sol et l'homme encapuchonné qui tentait de s'enfuir, Mika se déplaça en une seconde et utilisa sa lame pour lui trancher un bras et une jambe.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe, _pensa-t-elle en lui plaçant l'épée sous la gorge. _Je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir._

Derrière elle, Yachi pleurait à chaudes larmes en berçant le bébé comme elle pouvait.

– Qui es-tu ? rugit-elle en appuyant jusqu'à créer une ligne rouge sur sa peau sombre.

L'homme criait de douleur face à la perte de ses membres, mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait des réponses.

– Qui t'a engagé ? Qui voudrait faire ça ?

L'odeur de sang et d'urine emplissait la pièce, amenuisant sa patience. Deux autres servantes étaient encore en vie – elle pouvait entendre leur respiration en se concentrant – mais elles n'étaient pas en état de se lever pour aller chercher de l'aide.

_Il faut prévenir quelqu'un._

Tout à coup, l'homme jura dans un long râle et lui jeta un regard noir plein de haine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et Mika crut qu'il allait lui cracher dessus, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se produit. Elle entendit quelque chose craquer sous sa dent, et soudain le corps du meurtrier devint moue et immobile.

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Non ! _Non, non, non _–

Elle l'attrapa par le col, le secoua longuement en lui hurlant de revenir, mais l'homme était mort, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Lâchant son corps puant, elle balaya la pièce de regard puis rangea son épée.

– Yachi, souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle.

Elle ne tremblait plus, mais gardait le regard fixé sur le bébé silencieux. En s'approchant, Mika put se rendre compte qu'elle chuchotait.

– Dame Akie, je suis désolée, _je vous promets, je vous promets, je vous promets_ –

Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, et quand une main inquiète se posa sur son épaule le sursaut qu'elle provoqua lui serra le cœur.

– Yachi... Yachi, c'est terminé. Viens il faut partir –

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait lâcher l'enfant pour rien au monde. Elle continuait de le fixer comme si son monde se résumait à ce bébé, et Mika lui attrapa le menton pour rencontrer son regard.

– Yachi, fit-elle d'une voix tendre. On doit y aller, on doit prévenir quelqu'un.

Ses prunelles brunes s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de la chevalier. Elle revenait enfin.

– Tooru..., chuchota-t-elle soudain en se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes. Dame Akie l'a nommé... Tooru.

Mika déglutit et hocha la tête.

– L'Empereur a un nouveau fils, comprit-elle.

Son mauvais pressentiment accru considérablement, et le visage du prince héritier arriva dans sa mémoire. Son regard dangereux et orgueilleux.

Ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme alors qu'elle murmurait :

– Prince Tooru...

Elle s'était agenouillée. Elle avait offert sa protection à sa Dame, et elle avait échoué. Cet enfant serait en sécurité, tout comme Yachi, elle se le promit.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En vrai j'ai un peu peur parce que si personne aime l'univers, bah ça veut dire que je peux abandonner mon projet ahahaha

Bref n'hésitez pas à revenir d'outre tombe pour me donner votre avis les gars =)))


End file.
